


One Step Closer

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam aren't hunters, Destiel - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot, human!Cas, kinda fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck this. Dean thought as he drank another shot and slammed the little glass on the bar. Little son of a bitch thinking he can just order me around like that. I don't need him anyway, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit. be warned

Fuck this. Dean thought as he drank another shot and slammed the little glass on the bar. Little son of a bitch thinking he can just order me around like that. I don't need him anyway, right? Right?

Dean sighed. 

It was just a small fight at the beginning, nothing serious - Sam had bugged him about his messy room and how he should really 'stop being so irresponsible' or something like that and Dean, being Dean, snapped at him for being 'always the perfect little boy who should really learn to shut up from time to time'.

Long story short, it had ended with a broken lamp, Sam slamming his room's door and Dean furiously stumping out of the house, aiming for the nearest bar.

And here he was, drunk off his ass and drowning in self-pity as the clock slowly turned from 9 pm to midnight. 

He was just considering hiring a hooker, when he felt someone occupy the empty seat next to him.

He curiously observed the man, sat next to him.

He was attractive, Dean would give him that. Dark, hair, pale skin, blue eyes, full lips - literal model material. 

He also didn't look like the type to be at a bar at close midnight. At all.

Dean realized he had been staring and quickly averted his gaze, mentally cursing himself for being so obvious. Drinking the last shot and ignoring the burning behind his eyes, he was just going to order more alcohol when the stranger spoke.

"Hey, you alright?" His soft smile really affected Dean way more than he would ever admit. He considered lying, but then gave up on the idea. It's always easier to be honest to strangers anyway.

"Do I look like it?" He sarcastically snorted, his laugh sounding dry and bitter even to him. 

The other man raised an eyebrow and turned completely to him. "Honestly, no. You look awful, you look miserable, you look drunk, which you probably are, you look everything but fine."

"And what are you going to do about it?" 

Oops, that sounded flirty. Oh well. 

"Also why do you even care? It's not like I look that bad so any random stranger would just try to cheer me up or something."

The stranger sighed, checking his phone. "This is going to be a long night. I'm Cas, by the way."

"Dean."

"Okay, Dean.. don't take this the wrong way, but what is someone like you doing in a nearly empty bar at midnight? Besides drinking, that is."

Dean smirked. "I could ask you the same thing, you know. You totally got that 'good guy' vibe coming off you and still here you are, talking to a drunk asshole in the middle of the night. Sure you're okay?"

Cas' eyebrows furrowed angrily and Dean momentarily thought of his resemblance to a pissed off puppy. Adorable.

"Look, I'm honestly trying to help here, so if you could please stop with the wit for a moment, it would be perfect. Also, to answer your question - you really looked like you haven't talked to someone for a very long time and considering you were drinking like crazy, I decided to come and see if I could help somehow. Are you satisfied now?"

Dean suddenly felt ashamed without knowing why. He looked down sheepishly and murmured. "Sorry.."

Cas' expression immediately softened, as he got even closer to his sad friend? stranger? who knows?

"Hey, it's alright. Now please tell me what happened. Why are you like this?" His soothing voice rings through Dean's ears and suddenly he just can't stop himself, he's spilling all the venom from inside.

"I had a fight with my brother. I -- I know it sounds dumb, but I just --" He took a deep breath, desperately trying to get a hold of himself, to ceep himself from breakimg down right there and then. "I did an awful mistake, I treated him so badly.. And he's my little Sammy, I'd die for him. I just guess I was - I don't know - jealous? Jealous because he was always the smart one, the good one, the disciplined one. Our parents adored him. And I - I was -and still am - just an outcast. And I never meant to hurt him but oh God, I'm so bad with feelings... I want to apologize, I really do, but there's always something holding me back... I don't know if it's my wounded prode or something like that but it's awful. And I know Sammy doesn't deserve all the shit I put him through. At all. So yeah... that's why I'm drunk and miserable and just told my lifestory to a complete stranger..." Dean felt the tears streaming down his face but he didn't give a damn. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry for wasting your time--" He started fumbling through his pockets, trying to find money to pay for the drinks. "-- I gotta go.."

Ha was stopped by a gentle, but firm hand on his arm. "No. Stay. It's alright. Please talk to me."

Dean slowly sat down again, already starting to doubt his decision. 

"Okay, now tell me exactly what happened... "

{time skip bc i'm a lazy fucker}

Their meetings at the bar became something regural. Almost every night, Dean would go out, humming some happy tune and ignoring his brother's teasing. 

It turned out life isn't so bad, after all. 

Three months later, Dean asked Cas out. 

Cas just smiled and took his hand.

Dean couldn't have been more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no ideas recently so this is the best i could come up with.  
> title is a linkin park song (hehe)  
> -r


End file.
